


Starbucks

by 987655



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, stuffing (mild), weight gain (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655
Summary: Some fluffy belly kink fic with Lawrence and Adam
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Pulling on Lawrence’s sweaters was just a force of habit now. Adam barely even thinks about it anymore, the soft fabric warm and comforting. Maybe he’d gone soft, but it’s not like he actually  _ owns _ any sweaters, just borrows them. He scrubs a hand over his eyes, stumbling out into the kitchen to get some coffee.

As he grabs a mug, Adam realizes he needs to role the sleeves of the sweater up to be able to get his drink without worrying about getting coffee all over the sleeves or dropping the mug. When he looks down, he realizes this sweater  swamps him. Lawrence had gained some weight recently, going up a size for comfort— Adam normally just snagged an older sweater, but today he hadn’t thought and grabbed the first one he saw.

When Lawrence comes out of the shower, already fully dressed, Adam can’t help but grin wolfishly from behind the rim of his mug. Lawrence lifts an eyebrow but doesn’t actually say anything. At least, not until Adam wraps his arms around him from behind. He untucks the front of Lawrence’s shirt, slipping his hands beneath the fabric so he can cradle Lawrence’s gut. It’s warm and soft, rounding out beautifully when he stands. He slides his hand higher, over the curve, letting out a soft hum.

“Your new sweaters are so big, dude. I kinda can’t believe it.” Adam kisses just above the collar of Lawrence’s dress shirt. He takes the chance to nose against Lawrence’s soft double chin, more noticeable now than before they’d discovered this little kink.

“Is that a bad thing?” Lawrence closes his eyes, enjoying the tender way Adam massages his stomach.

“Not in the fucking slightest. You know I love it.” Adam shakes his head, “I love seeing you enjoy yourself, and taking care of you after.”

It’s the middle of the week, and Adam already misses the sight of Lawrence’s stomach swollen with food, forcing his legs apart when he sat and weighing him down when they moved to the bed. He grazes his teeth over the spot he’d kissed, stroking the tender underside of Lawrence’s stomach.

“I’ll eat you out next time, when you’re so full you can barely lift your hips. I bet you’ll taste really sweet after a huge dessert.” he smirks at the light blush on Lawrence’s cheeks.

“You know I have to go to work, tease.” Lawrence huffs, but he doesn’t pull away from Adam’s touch.

“Maybe I’ll surprise you with lunch.”

“A  _ reasonable _ lunch?” Lawrence laces their fingers together, guiding Adam’s hand as it strokes the curve of his soft gut.

“Reasonable enough.” he shrugs. Lawrence’s chuckle is warm, pressing a soft kiss to Adam’s cheek.

“You’re impatient for the weekend, aren’t you?” his voice is smug, knowing. Adam just shrugs noncommittally, prompting another low chuckle from Lawrence; “I’ve been thinking about it too. Don’t go overboard and I think one big lunch will be alright.”

Adam sucks in a soft breath, closing his eyes before murmuring: “I’ll stop at Starbucks.”

Lawrence hums in anticipation— if there’s one thing he’s truly weak for, it’s Starbucks. When he suggests writing down a list so Adam knows exactly what to order, Adam finally lifts his hand from Lawrence’s stomach.

He winds up with a scribbled note with five things on it: A cheese danish, a slice of frosted lemon bread, a chicken and bacon sandwich, and a large, iced white chocolate peppermint mocha. Lawrence also suggested a pack of those chocolate coated espresso beans in case he wanted to snack later in the day, so Adam added a little ‘x2’ next to it.

As he follows Lawrence to the apartment door to say goodbye, Adam steals another hug. He loves the feeling of Lawrence’s strong arms wrapped around his slim shoulders, and feeling the press of Lawrence’s chubby stomach. Lawrence’s hugs really were  perfect . When they finally separate, Adam grins and sneaks a final quick kiss.

“Have fun at work, babe. I’ll see you on your break.”


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t bother changing out of Lawrence’s new sweater when he goes to Starbucks, ordering everything off of the list. He knows he might look a little goofy in the oversized tan sweater with a ripped, faded concert tee beneath it, but he doesn’t give a shit. Once he’s got all the food, Adam walks over to the hospital.

Nobody looks twice as he heads up to Lawrence’s office— at this point most of the staff recognized him as a buddy, if not Dr. Gordon’s boyfriend. It definitely made it easier to walk around with an armload of sweets and a giant frappuccino. He grins as he kicks the door shut behind him, startling Lawrence out of his work.

“Adam, I lost track of the time. Did they have everything?” Lawrence can’t help but smile at the sight of Adam with the sweater slipping off one shoulder as he sets the food down on his desk.

“Yep!” Adam grins, “All the food and your favorite coffee.”

“Thank you. It smells delicious.” Lawrence tugs Adam down into a gentle kiss before unwrapping the sandwich. Adam sits down on the corner of Lawrence’s desk, watching as he digs into his lunch. He packs the sandwich away like it’s nothing, humming and rubbing a hand over his stomach with a pleased smile. Next is the danish, and finally the lemon bread. Watching Lawrence break off pieces and lick his fingers clean after each bite is enough to leave Adam flushed.

In the grand scheme of things it was a small lunch, but at least everything at Starbucks was packed full of sugar. He can’t help himself, reaching out to brush his fingers over Lawrence’s stomach, feeling the way it’s slightly more pronounced, full without being uncomfortable. Lawrence lets out a pleased hum as he takes the first sip of his iced mocha.

“I think we should do this for lunch on Saturday. I can tell them I’m ordering for a fucking office party.” Adam smirks, “Get you a couple of big drinks, and  way more sweets.”

“And eat me out like you threatened?” Lawrence smirks right back, spreading his legs and pressing his stomach against Adam’s palm. The hitch in his breath is totally predictable.

“Fuck yeah,  _ Lar _ ...” Adam’s voice is nearly a whine, fingers pressing deeper into Lawrence’s chub, “Gonna stuff you so full you can’t even lift your hips and eat you out for hours. We could even stay in bed all day...”

“And do what?” Lawrence encourages when Adam trails off. Adam’s pupils are blown just from imagining this little fantasy and he shifts on Lawrence’s desk.

“ _ Keep _ you stuffed. Every time you start to feel even a little bit more room, feed you donut holes and honey buns and all your favorite snacks.” he blushes hard as he explains, barely able to look Lawrence in the eye. He didn’t need to worry, though— Lawrence gently tips his chin up.

“We’ll have all day Saturday. I think that would work out perfectly, don’t you?”

“You mean-?” Adam leans forward, excited. Lawrence chuckles and nods, gently pulling Adam into a kiss.

“You love me, Adam— completely, every part equally. This makes me feel good, and if you’re taking care of me... then yes.”

Adam practically tackles him into a hug, pressing tight against his warm stomach.

“Fuck yeah! God, Larry, I can’t wait!” Adam grins. Lawrence laughs, tucking a strand of hair tenderly behind Adam’s ear.

“I can’t either.” Lawrence answers, and though he never could’ve imagined himself here before, he means it. It’s hard not to love himself when Adam adores every part.


End file.
